reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:VolteMetalic/Suggestions using foreign models
Yeah, just I thought there should be a list of models which we should use from other mods or modders (with their permission) for our mod. So lets take a look on it. Vehicles This will be really long... * Flak Track - Light half-tracked vehicle with AA gun, can do some good pounding to light vehicles. Its faction would be Martollo Cartel, and maybe GLRF. Model from C&C Vengeance. Image American * M2 Bradley - Possible IFV for General Ironside or Granger. In case we will gain it, it will need some more work onit, specifically the turret. Model from SWR's Shockwave. * M8 Hoplite - Experimental tank with hover engines, capable of crossing the water plains. Model from SWR's Rise of the Reds. (US Crusader 2 Tank) * M9/T9 "..." MBT - A possible prototype of heavy-armored tank. Model from SWR's Shockwave. (Ironside's Wraith Tank) * Stryker - Multirole armored fighting vehicle, being able to be upgraded with many attachments, making it nearly the Humvee's heavier successor. Model from SWR's Shockwave. Russian Most of those would belong to GLRF, Forth Reich or other minor factions whose names I cant remember right now. * T-55 Anvil - Possibly for Russian Mafia as Hammer's heavier and faster brother. * T-64 Scarab - GLRF's heavier MBT. Stronger gun and better protection, excellent support for Scorpions. Model from SWR's Shockwave. * T-72 Devil - Model from SWR's Shockwave. * T-80 - Model from SWR's Shockwave. * T-90 - Model from The End of Days. * T-104/Object 104 Kodiak - A prototype design of the next generation MBT of the Forth Reich. Model from SWR's Rise of the Reds. * TT-279 Troyan - Heavy tank of Forth Reich and GLRF, resistant to nucler or biological attacks, very durable and powerful. Model from SWR's Rise of the Reds. (Russian Golem Tank) * BMP-3 - Possible new model for Radiator and Burner, with mortar turret of BMD-3. Model from SWR's Rise of the Reds. (Russian BMP-3 and BMD-3.) * TOS-1 Buratino - Mid-range rocket artillery. Used by Forth Reich or Russian Resistance, and by China (under different name: Type-90 Blaze Storm). Model from SWR's Rise of the Reds. Chinese * Type-28 Weasel (can be changed) - Small and fast car with roof-mounted mini gatling cannon, used primarly by General Fai as scout car, able to carry two men which can fire from inside. Model from SWR's Rise of the Reds. (Fai's Road Grinder) * New model for all Troop Crawlers, thoguht with some modification like extending it. Model from SWR's Shockwave. (Kwai's Light Troop Crawler) * Type-57 Heavy Battlemaster - Needs better name. Is up-armoured Battlemaster of Kwai. Model from SWR's Shockwave. (Kwai's Battlemaster) * Type-89 "..." MBT - A middle step between Battlemaster and Warmaster. Even it is not the current MBT, it is used by Leang. Model from SWR's Shockwave. (Kwai's Warmaster) * Type-104 Warmaster - Proposal for new kind of tank comparable to most modern main battle tanks of other countries. Model from Contra. Image * A possible adding of Chinese names for foreign units: Tourcher, Slicer, Razor, Burner and Rhino. Meaning the "Type" thing, not a callname. For Razor and Rhino a possible Chinese callname (like Bushhunter (Razor) and Terracotta or Rammer (Rhino)). GLRF * ZSU-57-2 - GLRF's AA tank. Probably for Prince Kassad or General Juhziz as heavy mid-range (medium compared to AA weapons) AA platform. Model from SWR's Shockwave. * Shilka - GLRF's heavier and rapid-firing AA tank, for some heavy-armor-oriented general. Possibly can be used by Russian Resistance. Model from Zeke's Generals-X. Aircrafts Quite a lot :P American Most of these are for USTF or US Reserves. * AC-150 Spectre - Newer model fo existing Spectre Gunship from US General Powers. Model from SWR's Shockwave. * AH-1 Cobra - Light gunship, faster than Apache. Model from SWR's Rise of the Reds. * B-1 Lancer - General Powers high-speed bomber, used for carrying many small bombs for carpet bombing. Model from SWR's Shockwave. * B-9 Tornado - Light bomber, with cluster bomb(s). Model from SWR's Shockwave. * F-15 Eagle - US Reserve's main fighter. Model from The End of Days. * F-18 Hornet - US's aircraft most present on Aircraft Carriers as naval aircraft, or for soem other use. Model from SWR's Shockwave. * F-35 Lightning - USTF's close support aircraft, slower than Raptor, but can switch between Fighter Mode and VTOL Mode (if possible to code). Model from The End of Days. * MH-53 Pave Low - A sort of heavier transport helicopter with small combat ability (3 MGs, 2 on sides and 1 on back). Model from SWR's Shockwave. * UH-60 Blackhawk - Already planned into he mod. Possibly with vulcans. Model from SWR's Rise of the Reds. * V-22 Osprey - Faster than Chinook, otherwise its practically the same, only can drop the infantry directly into the structure. Model from SWR's Shockwave. * V-30 "..." - Super-heavy-lift aircraft, capable of carrying several vehicles at once. Model from SWR's Shockwave. (US Starlifter) Russian * Il-76 Candid - General Powers aircraft or Russian Resistance, and possibly Forth Reich... Model from SWR's Rise of the Reds. * Ka-50 Hokum - Hmmm... probably Forth Reich. Model from SWR's Rise of the Reds. * Mi-8/17 Hip - Most likely for United Africa as infantry transport, with possibiltiy of carrying all these rockets. If I am correct, Russian Mafia also has these planned, right? Model from SWR's Shockwave. * Mi-24 Hind - GLRF and/or United Africa as lighter infantry transport, but more as an gunship capable of clearing out large areas for other units all by themselves. Model from SWR's Rise of the Reds. * Mi-26 Halo - Heavy lift transport helicopter, most likely for Forth Reich and Russian Resistance. It is somewhere alrealy planned to be used, with its model, right? Model from SWR's Rise of the Reds. * Mi-28 Havoc - For Russian Resistance. Model from SWR's Rise of the Reds. * MiG-21 - Possibly as very light airacft for United Africa, or GLRF. Model from Mylo (modeller). * MiG-37 "..." (bomber) - Russian Resistance and Martollo Cartel as support aircraft bomber. Model from SWR's Rise of the Reds. (Boris' MiG Bomber) * Su-25 Frogfoot - Close air support bomber, probably for Resistance or GLRF. * Su-37 Flogger/Sultan - For Forth Reich as weaker and cheaper main fighter. Also for GLRF or United Africa, being it a playable aircraft or General Powers aircraft. Model from The End of Days. * Su-45/PAK FA - Definitly Forth Reich's main fighter, comparable to Raptors. Model from SWR's Rise of the Reds. * Tu-16 Badger - Already planned into the mod. Model from SWR's Shockwave. * Tu-22 Backfire - Support aircraft for Russian Resistance. Model from SWR's Rise of the Reds. * Tu-160 Blackjack - Support aircraft for Forth Reich. Model from SWR's Rise of the Reds. Category:Blog posts